Je n'ai pas oublié
by Narda
Summary: Un meurtre...tout désigne le coupable et pourtant le jeune auror Harry Potter a des doutes. Il va mener l'enquête et se retrouver plongé dans de vieux souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié en quittant Poudlard. no spoiler T6
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai pas oublié

Prologue :

Une pluie torrentielle se déversait sur la rue et sur les quelques passants qui osaient s'aventurer dehors par ce temps. Un bruit de pas précipités persistait pourtant. Une longue cape virevoltait au rythme des pas de son propriétaire. Des chaussures qui éclaboussent. Une cape qui claquent à cause de la force du vent. Des mains qui enserrent le tissu de la cape pour le maintenir en place. La tête penchée en avant, elle avançait dans les méandres de la nuit. Si on faisait attention, on pouvait voir quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de la capuche qui goûtaient sur les mains. La fraîcheur de soir mettait en évidence le souffle chaud de la personne. D'un geste vif, elle replaça sa cape afin de mieux se protéger de la pluie tout en continuant sa rapide avancée.

Un immense bâtiment se dressa en face d'elle. Il semblait abandonné pourtant elle se stoppa devant les lourdes portes à moitié rongées par le temps et la rouille. Dans un soupir, elle posa ses mains sur les longs battants de la porte et poussa avec force dessus. Dans un sinistre grincement, la porte céda et la personne put entrer pour se mettre à l'abri du vent et de la pluie. Dans l'entrée, de meubles branlant et poussiéreux était laissé à l'abandon, les murs montraient des longues fissures et la peinture s'effritait. D'un geste harmonieux, la personne rejeta la capuche en arrière pour libérer sa tête. Une jeune femme brune qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans se tenait à présent devant cette entrée miteuse. De manière dégagée, elle repoussa ses quelques mèches trempées qui lui barraient le visage. D'un pas harmonieux, elle s'avança à travers les longs couloirs abandonnés pour s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

Rapidement, elle se retrouve face à deux grandes portes qui avait une bien meilleure allure. Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette constatation mais tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la grande pièce. Un air frais lui envahit soudain les narines alors qu'auparavant, elle ne sentait que le renfermé et la poussière. Sous ses yeux ébahis, se dressaient de grands fauteuils en velours et de grands lustres en cristal illuminaient la pièce. Une table basse prônait au milieu des fauteuils ainsi que deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Lentement, la jeune femme s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et petite à petit, elle put apercevoir une silhouette qui se découpait derrière un fauteuil. Au fur t à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait le ventre et se reposait inlassablement la même question dans tête : Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir à ce rendez-vous ? Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait négligemment un verre rempli à moitié d'alcool, ses yeux fixaient la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver devant lui. Sous le regard acier du jeune homme, elle frissonna mais se garda bien de le lui montrer.

"Tu es en retard, Pansy."

A l'entente de cette voix glaciale, elle retint à grande peine de frémir. Avec le temps, sa voix était devenu de plus en plus froide, se dit-elle. En prenant un air le plus dégagé possible, elle s'assit en face de lui sans retirer sa cape.

"J'ai été retardé par le mauvais temps mais je vois que tu as su t'occuper en m'attendant. Tu n'as pas changé, toujours ce besoin constant de vivre dans le luxe."

"Que veux-tu, j'aime le luxe, j'ai toujours vécu dedans et puis je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos retrouvailles."

"Un bon restaurant aurait été parfait."

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Pansy connaissait que trop bien ce genre de sourire, elle frissonna légèrement mais se reprit bien vite.

"Tu as bien changé depuis Poudlard, "fit remarqué Drago.

"J'ai grandi nuance."

"Oui pas de doute tu es devenu une belle jeune femme mais tu n'es plus la même."

Pansy déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

"A vrai dire, tu as changé à la fin de nos études", souffla-t-il.

Pansy se força un sourire alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres.

"J'ai mûri dira-t-on."

"Possible…possible…"

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui venaient sur son visage. D'un geste, il présent un verre à Pansy.

"Un verre ma chère Pansy ?"

"Non merci je n'ai pas envie de boire," répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

"Comme tu veux. alors ma chère, qu'as-tu fait de ta vie depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu."

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago."

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ces lèvres.

"Je ne joue pas, je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que tu es devenu."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, "trancha-t-elle froidement.

"Je te l'ai dit des retrouvailles entre deux anciens amis."

"Bien sûr et c'est pour de simple retrouvailles que tu m'as fait venir en pleine nuit dans un vieil immeuble abandonné. Des retrouvailles autour d'un café aurait été beaucoup plus agréable."

Drago n'affichait plus aucun sourire, il fixa durement la jeune femme et semblait réfléchir. Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et continua sur sa lancée.

"Maintenant arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, viens en au fait ! Pourquoi tu voulais me vouloir dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets."

Lentement, il déposa son verre et se leva de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à Pansy. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas cet air hautain et supérieur qu'il affichait à ce moment là.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter un peu mais puisque tu insistes."

Il porta sa main à sa manche gauche et d'un geste rapide la releva, révélant la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Pansy ne semblait pas surpris mais son regard restait fixer sur cette marque.

"Tu l'as donc fait…"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi tu me montres _**ça**_, tu pensais que j'allais être surpris ? Et bien non, comment s'étonner d'une chose dont toute l'Angleterre est persuadée !"

"Persuadée mais ils n'ont aucune preuve, "ajouta fièrement Drago.

"Pourquoi tu me la montres alors ?"

"Je viens te donner une chance."

"Une chance ? une chance de quoi ?"

"Je viens te proposer de nous rejoindre."

"Quoi ? Tu veux que je devienne une mangemorte ? "Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Je te propose un avenir Pansy."

"Un avenir ? Jouer les esclaves devant tu sais qui, ce n'est pas pour moi."

"Tu préfères rejoindre Dumbledore peut-être ? "cracha-t-il.

"Je ne rejoindrais personne ! Je n'obéirais à personne !"déclara Pansy d'un voix ferme.

"Pansy…que s'est il passé ?"

Pansy se sentit déstabilisé par la question, elle ne voyait où Drago voulait en venir.

"Euh… de... tu… de quoi tu parles ?"

Promptement, il vient se placer juste à côté d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

"Tu étais l'une des plus prometteuse. Tu avais les mêmes idées que nous. Puis tu as disparue du jour au lendemain après la fin de nos études. J'étais certain pourtant que tu nous rejoindrais. Avant, tu détestais les moldu et les sangs de bourbe comme nous."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je les aimais, "le coupa-t-elle.

"Non, c'est vrai…pourtant…"

"Pourtant quoi ?"s'impatienta Pansy.

"Rien ! Rien de bien important !"

Nerveusement, Pansy porta la main à son cou et entortilla son doigt autour de la chaîne qui retenait son pendentif.

"Pansy…"

"Non ! ça ne sert à rien, je ne laisserais pas mon bras être souillé par cette marque et je ne m'aplatirais pas devant lui."

"Tu fais une terrible erreur…"

"J'en fais beaucoup dans ma vie alors une de plus ou une de moins."

"De quoi parles tu ?" demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

"Rien…rien qui ne te concerne, "répliqua sèchement Pansy.

"Ferais-tu allusion à ce qui t'a poussé à disparaître pendant toutes ses années ?" interrogea le mangemort.

"Mon départ ne te regarde pas et ne te concerne en aucun cas."

"D'accord. C'est ton choix mais aujourd'hui je viens te donner une chance de…"

"Une chance ? Mais quelle chance !"

"Pansy…"s'énerva-t-il.

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu viens me proposer ça à moi alors qu'on ne s'est pas parler pendant des années !"

"J'avais espérer que tes idées auraient été les même qu'avant."

"Vraiment ? Et cette idée t'est venue comme ça du jour au lendemain…" ironisa-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas mais son regard s'assombrit à cause de l'énervement.

"Ou bien c'est parce que vous commencez à manquer de serviteurs. En ce moment, beaucoup de mangemorts se retrouvent sous les verrous donc il envoie ses mangemort recrutés de bons et loyaux serviteurs."

"Surveille tes paroles !"

Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle se leva pour s'apprêter à le quitter sans plus de cérémonie mais une main lui saisit violemment le bras pour la retourner.

"Tu es prévenu, si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous alors fais bien attention à ton choix."

"Je ne suis dans aucun camp, "affirma-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

"Si tu n'es pas avec nous tu es contre nous, "répéta-t-il, "choisi !"

Pansy ne savait que faire ni que dire. D'un brusque mouvement, elle tenta de dégager son bras de son étreinte mais il tenait toujours sa cape qui se détacha et tomba sur le sol. Un léger tintement retentit mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Sans faire un geste pour la récupérer, elle recula vers la porte.

"S'il faut que je choisisse…je ne rejoindrais pas Dumbledore"

Un sourire d'auto satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

"Mais je ne rejoindrais pas le seigneur des ténèbres pour autant."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

"Alors prend le comme tu veux, je ne me mêlerais pas à cette guerre mais si pour toi, c'est être contre toi et lui et bien soit, je suis contre vous !"

Sans attendre, Pansy se retourna et courut vers la ortie. Avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne préférait pas défier Drago. Elle courut le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs poussiéreux. Par prudence, elle tenait sa baguette à la main. Elle se retrouva en peu de temps devant les lourds battants qui la séparait avec l'extérieur. Sans attendre, elle les poussa et se jeta à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait toujours et sa cape était restée à l'intérieur mais elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment les seules pensées cohérentes qui lui traversèrent l'esprit était qu'elle s'était fait un ennemi même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle connaissait Drago et savait que cette histoire n'en resterait pas là.

A l'intérieur, Drago n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper, il l'avait vu filé en courant mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il l'aurait par d'autres moyens. Il se retourna, se saisit de son verre qu'il vida d'un seul coup. Le verre toujours en main, il fixa sa cape qu'elle avait laissée. Après avoir jeter son verre, il ramassa la cape avec dédain. Soudain, il entendit un tintement comme si un objet métallique tombait sur le carrelage. Il fronça les sourcils et s'abaissa pour voir ce qui avait bien pu faire un tel bruit. Son regard tomba sur un petit objet qui brillait avec le reflet de la lumière. Il s'en saisit et l'examina de plus près. Il reconnut le pendentif que Pansy portait autour du cou. Elle le portait depuis des années et elle y tenait beaucoup d'après ses souvenirs. Il avait du s'être accroché à sa cape et se détacher lorsque que celle-ci était tombée. Il le prit dans ses mains et resta pensif un moment. Une idée germa dans son esprit et ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique…

* * *

La jeune femme continua de courir à en perdre haleine sans se douter de ce que Drago avait en tête pour elle. Le souffle saccadé, elle passa par de nombreuses ruelles, par différents carrefours, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire renverser par des voitures. Ses pieds frappant durement le sol et elle se moquait d'être complètement trempé. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Rentrer chez elle au plus vite.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit et elle voulait se rassurer au plus vite. Elle continua sa course effrénée jusqu'au pied d'un immeuble à l'aspect assez simple. Sans plus de préambule, elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle sortit précipitamment de la cage d'escalier. Elle se saisit rapidement de ses clefs et tourna la poignée. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de son appartement le cœur battant. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et déboula dans le salon. Elle se fichait bien qu'elle soit trempée, elle se fichait bien qu'elle trempe le sol, elle avait besoin de se rassurer. Son regard tomba directement sur une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir dans les seize ans, recroquevillée dans le fond d'un fauteuil en lisant un livre. Dès qu'elle entendit Pansy rentrer, elle détourna son regard du son livre et le porta sur elle et en la voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Tout va bien Pansy ?"

"Oui, tout va bien, "répondit elle en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

"Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air paniqué et tu es toute trempée."

"Oh…euh… j'ai couru pour rentrer pour éviter d'être trop mouillé mais je pense que ce n'est pas une réussite."

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire à la remarque.

"Et ton rendez vous ? Il s'est bien passé ?"

Pansy déglutit difficilement mais répondit tout de même avec toute l'assurance et le calme dont elle était capable.

"Oui très bien."

"Il est bizarre quand même," fit remarquer l'adolescente.

"Quoi ?"

"Donner rendez vous à quelqu'un aussi tard…on n'a pas idée."

"Oh ! Tu sais il est très occupé…il a un travail très prenant la journée."

"Si tu le dis."

"Et ici, tout s'est bien passé ?" questionna Pansy.

"Oui Evan a été un ange, il n'a fait aucune bêtise et il s'est endormi tout de suite."

"Parfait, je te remercie de me l'avoir garder."

"Mais il n'y a aucun problème, je le fais avec plaisir."

L'adolescente rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans le salon et sortit de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Pansy était toujours planté au milieu du salon à se demander ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain où elle se sécha et se changea. Elle se saisit d'une serpillière et commença à nettoyer toute l'eau qu'elle avait mise partout. Lorsque tout fut redevenu normal et qu'elle avait tout rangé, elle se dirigea vers une porte close de son appartement. Elle posa sa main sur le battant et tourna doucement la poignée en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle posa son regard à l'intérieur et eut un sourire attendrissant. Elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce tout en fixant le petit lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle baissa le regard et vit une petite peluche abandonnée sur le sol. Elle s'en saisit et la déposa sur la commode, là où elle se trouvait d'habitude. Elle continua d'avancer vers le lit et regarda la petite touffe brune qui sortait de dessous les couvertures. Elle s'abaissa vers la petite tête toute endormie et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Bonne nuit mon petit bout de chou," murmura-t-elle.

Après un dernier regard pour son enfant, elle quitta la pièce et alla dormir à son tour.

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'attends vos avis sur cette nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de cette histoire. Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, elles sont sur mon blog.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je n'ai pas oublié

Chapitre 1 :

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le soleil lui caresser le visage. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en essayant de se rendormir mais c'était en vain. Une douleur lancinante à la tête le tenait éveillé. Il poussa un long soupir qui fut masqué par l'oreiller et il grogna en posa une main sur sa tête pour tenter d'apaiser son mal de tête. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard tomba directement sur une longue chevelure brune. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette chevelure. Il se rappelait être sortir…avoir pris un verre…puis un autre… une brune pulpeuse s'était approchée et ils avaient discuté...un peu…autour d'autres verres. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il avait vraiment trop bu et n'arrivait à se souvenir de son nom. Lentement, il se releva en espérant ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à la jeune femme. Il passa une main négligemment dans ses cheveux et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un café bien fort.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se souvenir de son nom.

_Anna ? _

_Julia ? _

_Susan ? _

_Sarah ? _

_Jessica ? _

_Ou bien Mary ? _

Harry se dit qu'il devait définitivement arrêter de sortir comme ça. Il se disait cela à chaque fois qu'il ramenait une fille chez lui et pourtant, il continuait. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir ses résolutions. Il avala une gorgée de son café et tenta d'oublier cet horrible mal de crâne. Il tenta aussi de se souvenir de la veille mais sans grand succès en ce qui concernait le nom de cette inconnue dans son lit.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit léger de tissus. Il tendit l'oreille. L'inconnue devait s'être réveillée. Alors qu'aucune parole n'était prononcée, il continuait d'entendre de légers bruits de tissus. Puis ce fut des bruits de pas qui résonnèrent dans la petite chambre. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas de la jeune était comme un coup frappés dans sa tête.

_Saleté de gueule de bois !_

Il entendit un froissement de tissu. Mais diable, pourquoi fait-elle tant de bruit, il avait déjà assez mal à la tête pas besoin d'en rajouter. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, faisant grincer cette dernière. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit la grimace.

Non définitivement, il fallait qu'il arrête de boire autant !

Alors que les pas s'étaient arrêtés, il releva doucement la tête et son regard tomba sur deux yeux marron. Devant lui, se tenait nonchalamment une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, de longs cheveux bruns et un léger sourire en coin. Il la dévisagea un petit moment afin de se souvenir de son nom.

"Salut," dit-elle en se servant à son tour d'une tasse de café.

"S'lut", répondit-il brièvement sans détacher son regard de la jeune femme afin de retrouver dans les méandres de son esprit son nom.

_Samantha ? Non ce n'était pas cela non plus._

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Elle fit une légère grimace et fixa son café un moment.

_Ellen ? Non cela ne lui disait rien._

Trouvant son café trop fort, elle se saisit du lait et en versant quelques gouttes dans sa tasse pour le radoucir.

_Grace ? … peut-être…non._

L'inconnue fixa Harry un moment avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Ashley ?oui ça devait être ça… ou peut-être autre chose._

Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par cette même inconnue.

"Ne cherche pas !"

Harry fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea encore plus.

"Tu essayes de te souvenir de mon nom, pas vrai ?"

Harry poussa un grognement et acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

"Alors arrêtes de chercher…je ne te l'ai pas donné."

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau.

"C'est certainement mieux ainsi."

Elle termina d'une traite sa tasse de café et la redéposa sur la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier était resté silencieux, d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu dire, elle semblait parfaitement gérer la situation.

"Je dois m'en aller, "dit-elle soudainement.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Trop surpris, Harry ne réagit pas.

"Peut-être à un de ces jours !"

Elle fit volte face se saisit de son manteau et sortit de l'appartement sans prononcer d'autres mots, avec juste un léger sourire sur les lèvres. A peine eut-elle franchie le seuil de la porte et disparu de sa vue que Harry eut un léger rire nerveux. Il se souvint de toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées et il devait s'avouer que celle là était des plus originales.

Certaines lui avaient lancé des mots pleins d'amour, pleins de promesse et pourtant, elles étaient parties. D'autres disaient aussi des belles paroles mais elles, elles y croyaient et s'accrochaient. Comment leur dire avec tact que leur relation, bien que brève, était finie ? Et les dernières, qui étaient comme elle. Juste une nuit et puis tout est fini.

Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et sa vie lui convenait parfaitement.

Comment pourrait-il penser à créer un avenir stable alors que Voldemort était toujours là, attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part pour le tuer ou pour s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime ? il se refusait à entretenir une quelconque relation sérieuse pour ne pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit. Trop gens qu'il avait aimé était mort par sa faute comme il le pensait. Tout ça par ce qu'ils étaient avec lui ou par ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les conseils avisés des autres. Donc non. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Il vivait une vie des plus décousu mais c'était sa vie et il se complaisait dans celle-ci.

Harry jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un léger rictus. S'il ne se pressait pas un peu plus, il allait être en retard pour son déjeuner avec Hermione et Ron. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en congé et ils avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble et, pourquoi pas, passé une bon après midi ensemble.

Il poussa un soupir et d'un léger coup de baguette, il rangea sa cuisine. Le café trop fort disparu, les tasses sales devinrent propres et se rangèrent d'elle-même. De manière indifférente et le regard perdu dans ses pensées, il se saisit de son manteau qui enfila de suite, il sortit à son tour de son appartement. Il dévala rapidement les escaliers en priant pour ne rencontrer personne au passage.

Sous peu, il put sentir l'air frais lui fouetter le visage et resserra son col sur son cou. Il avança la tête légèrement baissée afin de ne pas recevoir le vent en plein visage. Il tourna dans quelques ruelles et dès qu'il jugea qu'il était assez loin, il transplana.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle adjacente au chemin de traverse. Promptement, il se remit en marche tout en rejetant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front. Il avançait toujours tête baissé, le vent lui fouettant toujours le visage, et il zigzagua entre les quelques courageux qui sortaient par un froid pareil. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant les gens se précipités dans cette rue. Même en plein hiver, cette rue était une véritable fourmilière. De jeunes couples se tenaient amoureusement par la taille en se lançant des regards langoureux. De jeunes enfants restaient ébahis devant les vitrines décorées aux couleurs de l'hiver. Des mères tenaient doucement les mains des plus jeunes en leur contant de belles histoires sur noël, tandis que les pères racontaient les derniers exploits des plus grandes équipes de Quidditch.

Il vit dans son champ de vision le chaudron baveur. Il continua son avancée jusqu'au restaurant. Il avait rendez-vous là ave ses amis. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi. Il se rappela l'empressement et l'insistance de Hermione pour qu'il accepte ce déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais maintenant, il se dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se décida à pousser la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il balaya la pièce du regard un moment. La pièce grouillait de monde. La plus part était par petit groupe, en train de manger de bons plats biens fumants qui montèrent aux narines de Harry. La pièce, bien que petite, respirait la douceur d'une chaleur apaisante au contraire du dehors où l'air vous glaçait le sang. Alors qu'il se frottait énergiquement les mains pour tenter de se les réchauffer, il les vit. Son sourire timide disparut instantanément et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Ces doutes étaient confirmés.

A quelques pas se trouvait Ron. Les années l'avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Il avait pris de l'assurance et avait décidé de choisir le même chemin que Harry, c'est-à-dire auror. Aujourd'hui, c'était un brillant auror et équipier de Harry. Il arborait un forte carrure ce qui donnait un certain effet contradictoire lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté de Harry qui lui était de plus petite taille. Quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait épousé Hermione. Cette dernière se tenait juste à côté de son mari. De sa main gauche, elle tenait étroitement enlacés la main de Ron et de l'autre, elle faisait de petits cercles sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi. Le couple attendait avec impatience la venue de leur premier enfant. Hermione travaillait au ministère mais aujourd'hui, elle était en congé à cause de sa grossesse bien avancée.

Harry se dit qu'il était adorable de les voir ainsi, toujours aussi amoureux .Ce spectacle l'emplissait de joie à chaque fois, heureux pour ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de s'attendrir ni même de sourire. Il en voulait Hermione car le couple n'était pas seul.

De l'autre côté de Hermione, une jeune femme d'environ 22 ans à peu près, les cheveux châtains et légèrement bouclés, se tenait assise et discutait avec animation avec le couple.

Depuis quelque temps, Hermione, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire depuis sa grossesse que de s'occuper de la vie privée de son meilleur ami, avait décidé de trouver une gentille fille d'après ces dires pour calmer un peu les ardeurs de Harry et le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Harry avait eu beau exprimer son désaccord, Hermione avait toujours cette idée en tête et faisait tout pour caser Harry.

Etait ce la cinquième ou la sixième qu'elle présentait à Harry ?

De plus ou moins mauvaise grâce, il s'avança vers leur table.

"Oh Harry !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Hermione, "répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il fit le tour de table pour souhaiter le bonjour à Ron et Hermione. A moment d'arriver devant la jeune fille, il lança un dernier regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?

Il lui tendit un peu brusquement sa main et eut un sourire crispé.

"Harry Potter."

Elle gloussa légèrement et lui rendit sa poignée de main.

Pitié, elle lui a mis une glousseuse ! Il aurait préféré rester au fin fond de son lit que d'entendre cette fille glousser tout au long du repas.

"Allison Edney !" s'écria la glousseuse.

"Enchanté !" Répondit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Il s'assit à la dernière place libre, juste en face de Hermione. Il lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ron semblait lui jeter un regard d'excuse mais Harry n'en avait cure, cette idée que Hermione avait en tête commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider de se qu'il devait faire. Mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et commença la conversation.

"Allison travaille avec moi au ministère. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait venir avec nous."

"Quelle bonne idée," dit précipitamment Harry un peu trop hypocritement," je me demande pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Allison ne semblait pas avoir saisi le sens de la dernière phrase ou peut-être un peu trop, justement et se remit à pouffer. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer les gloussements de sa voisine. Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes mais ses gloussements l'énervaient déjà.

Mais de quoi se mêlait Hermione.

Cette dernière ne répondit mais jeta un regard un brin sévère qu'il ignora superbement. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa voisine et remarqua qu'elle avait la tête posée dans sa main et regardait dans se direction. Elle avait les yeux brillants qui étaient rivés vers sa cicatrice et elle affichait un sourire éclatant. Harry se sentit gêner de voir qu'elle le regardait ainsi.

Mais où Hermione avait elle été la chercher ? Un collègue du ministère… Et bien, le ministère était tombé bien bas. Lui mauvaise langue ? Non !

Il détourna le regard de la jeune fille et se tourna légèrement afin de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Il lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui poussa un soupir d'agacement pour ensuite se tourner vers Ron avec une lueur de désespoir au fond de l'œil.

"Ron ?" demanda le survivant.

"Euh...oui ? "répliqua le rouquin en sortant de sa semi léthargie.

"Tu es au courant que le club des Flaquemare a engagés un nouvel attrapeur ?"

Harry entendit vaguement Hermione renifler avec un certain dédain. N guise de réponse, il haussa un sourcil de façon suggestive tandis que Allison continuait de glousser.

Aurait-elle été une poule dans une autre vie ?

Harry continua de discuter avec Ron en ignorant la jeune fille qui malgré tout continuait de s'esclaffer toutes les minutes. Il essaya de tourner le moins possible son regard vers sa voisine et ne se concentrait que sur sa conversation avec Ron. Allison tentait d'attirer son attention par des œillades suggestives lors dès rares fois où il lui jetait un coup d'œil mais il détournait bien vite la tête. Hermione tapa du pied et était agacé de l'attitude puérile de son ami.

Pour Harry, le moment salvateur arriva lorsqu'il entendit timidement à côté de lui, une voix s'adresser à toute la table :

"Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes", annonça Allison.

Alors qu'elle se levait toujours en gloussant, les autres lui firent un sourire bien que pour certain le sourire était crispé. Dès qu'elle ut disparu derrière la porte des toilettes, tout le monde perdit son sourire et deux regards noirs se croisèrent pourtant la jeune femme enceinte fut la plus rapide.

"Harry ! Bon sang ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je m'efforce de te la présenter et toi tu l'ignores !"

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé."

"Harry…si je fais ça c'est pour…"voulut répliquer la jeune femme mais elle fut coupé par son ami.

"Arrêtes ! Reste en dehors de ma vie privée !"

"Harry, ce n'est pas sain ce que tu fais !"

"C'est ma vie !" répliqua le brun.

"Si je fais ça c'est pour t'aider."

"Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton aide."

"Harry, il faut que tu penses à te trouver quelqu'un sérieusement."

"Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais son visage affichait une expression déçue.

"Si ma vie me plaît comme ça ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Peut-être que je veux rester célibataire. Peut-être que ça ne me dit rien de rester avec la même femme. Peut-être que je n'ai aucune envie non plus d'avoir des enfants. Alors mêles toi de tes affaires."

Le visage de Hermione s'était adouci et affichait une moue triste et compatissante.

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Il baissa légèrement les yeux et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon, ils avaient compris.

"Hermione…je…je ne peux pas…pour le moment…et puis…je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux me débrouiller seul pour trouver quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me présentes toutes tes collègues. Et puis…tu aurais pu trouver autre chose qu'une glousseuse !"

Ron, qui avait suivit leur conversation silencieusement, se retint de s'esclaffer. Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule ce qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité.

"Harry !" s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle voulut réprimander son ami pourtant un fin sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle passe plus son temps à glousser qu'autre chose. Je comprends que tu veuilles m'aider mais là…"

Le trio se dévisagea un moment puis ils se déridèrent et rirent aux éclats. Il se stoppèrent quand ils virent réapparaître la jeune femme pourtant des sourires malicieux persistaient sur leur lèvres.

Au même moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entra à son tour dans le chaudron baveur. Il était essoufflé et avait les joues rougis par l'effort et le froid. La plus part des clients du restaurant tournèrent leur regard vers cet inconnu car il portait un uniforme. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il portait l'uniforme des aurors. Il balaya la pièce de yeux et son regard s'attarda sur la table où se trouvait Harry, Allison et le couple Weasley. Sans prêter attention aux murmures qui suivirent son entrée, il s'avança vers leur table et se planta devant eux. Les deux jeunes femmes le dévisagèrent d'un air curieux alors que Ron et Harry avaient les yeux écarquillés semblaient des plus surpris.

"Mark ? Mais...mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" balbutia Ron.

Il avait le souffle le court et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Sans demander quoique ce soit, Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il se saisit et but d'une traite.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui, c'est mark Altman," répondit Harry à sa place.

Mark était un jeune auror qui venait de finir sa formation et qui était tout juste engagé chez les aurors.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état ?" réitéra Ron.

"Je suis venu vous chercher," répondit-il la voix encore hachée.

Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils et Allison s'était soudainement arrêter de glousser.

"Nous chercher ? Mais pourquoi ça ?" s'étonna le brun.

"Maugrey veut vous voir tout de suite."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il vous veut sur une affaire je crois."

"Maintenant ?" s'écria la jeune femme enceinte.

"Oui…"répondit doucement le jeune auror.

"Hors de question !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione avec un air des plus surpris.

"Ron, je t'interdis d'y aller !"

"Mais…"

"C'est ton jour de congé !"

"Mais…"

"Pas de travail aujourd'hui !"

"Mais Mione, c'est mon travail…"

"Non, tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi !"

"Mione…"

"RON !" s'énerva-t-elle

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe. Hermione lançait des éclairs à son mari en le défiant de faire quoique ce soit. Harry dévisageait le couple avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres : Ils n'avaient pas changé. Le jeune auror se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre mais pourtant il s'exclama :

"C'est urgent, Maugrey veut voir maintenant !"

"Urgent ?" demanda Hermione, "et qu'est ce qui pourrait être si urgent pour déranger mon mari le jour de son congé ?"

"Un meurtre," lâcha-t-il.

Plus personne ne parla le temps d'assimilé la nouvelle. Hermione ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Harry fut le premier à se décider à parler.

"Mark ! Va dire à Maugrey qu'on arrive au bureau tout de suite."

"Non, il n'est pas au bureau…il est sur les lieux, il veut que vous le rejoignez là-bas."

Hermione fit la moue et se tourna vers son mari avec un air résigné mais un brin triste.

"Ron…ne rentres pas trop tard !"

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et commença à se lever.

"Attend moine, je vais te ramener à la maison, ce sera plus sûr."

Hermione se retourna rapidement vers lui avec un geste agacé.

"Ron ! Je peux rentrer seule ! Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre ! Et puis Allison est là pour m'aider !"

"Mais…"

Fais juste en sorte de rentrer le plus tôt possible." dit-elle d'une voix qui ne permettait aucun commentaire.

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent, Hermione et Allison d'un côté tandis que Ron et Harry suivait mark. Il leur donna l'adresse et ils transplanèrent tous les trois devant les potes d'une maison petite et simple avec une fine allée bordant un chemin fleuri. Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Mark, tu nous as dit que c'était un meurtre."

"Oui."

"Qui as été tué ?"

Mark s'arrêta soudain et dévisagea les deux autres jeunes hommes. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

"Lisa Matthews."

Ron avait à présent la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction tandis que Harry avait lâché un hoquet de surprise. Lisa Matthews avait été leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal durant leur septième année. Harry avait su par la suite que c'était un membre actif de l'ordre du phoenix. Il avait revu son professeur quelques fois après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il se souvenait que les dernières fois, elle semblait mal à l'aise néamoins il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Là se trouvait plusieurs aurors ainsi que Maugrey, le directeur du départements des aurors. Il leur jeta un regard froid et neutre de toute émotion. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, Harry examina rapidement la pièce où il se trouvait.

La pièce était en désordre. Il remarqua des traces de luttes. Un fauteuil était retourné, un des coussins du canapé était troué et laissait sortirent un mousse blanche. Les murs étaient marqués par de longues traces noires, certainement des impacts de sorts ainsi que des traces de sang. Sur le sol, de nombreux morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol ainsi qu'un bouteille brisée qui déversait tout son contenu sur le sol.

Buvait-elle avant l'arrivée de son meurtrier ?

Juste au pied de Maugrey, un grand drap blanc était posé au sol cachant ainsi le corps de la défunte victime. Il se plaça juste devant Maugrey à côté de Ron.

"Je suppose que Altman, vous a mis au courant ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement. Maugrey se saisit d'un pan du rap sur le sol et le tira d'un coup sec. Il dévoila ainsi le corps de Lisa Matthews, gisant à même le sol. Elle était allongé sur le ventre et avait les yeux grands ouverts. Harry n'eut qu'un léger tic quand il la vit. Bien qu'il la connaissait, il ne fut pas choqué lorsqu'il vit son corps. Depuis le début de cette, ce genre de scène arrivait souvent alors il ne s'en étonnait même plus et restait impassible. Ron regardait le corps avec un air triste mais aussi furieux.

"C'est une amie qui devait venir la voir qui nous prévenu. Ne répondant pas, elle est rentrée et elle a trouvé le corps là. Il semblerait qu'elle soit morte dans la soirée d'hier."

Il roula le drap en boule et le lança par terre. Il fit le tour du corps et fit face aux deux aurors.

"Elle a reçu un sort impardonnable dans le dos, il semblerait, vu sa position."

"Quel lâche, "maugréa Ron, "pas capable de faire face pour faire sa sale besogne."

Harry ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

"L'entrée n'a pas été forcée, elle a ouvert à son meurtrier."

"Donc elle le connaissait", en déduit Harry.

"Certainement. On a cherché dans ses papiers, lettres ou un quelconque indice qui indiqueraient qui devaient venir la voir mais on a rien trouvé."

"Et l'amie ?" questionna le rouquin.

"Nous l'avons questionné, elle a un alibi pour hier soir."

Harry se pencha près du corps et l'examina de plus près. Il remarqua une blessure sur sa main droite. Son regard dériva sur les morceaux de verres et remarqua que certains portaient des marques de sang séché. Elle avait du lutter pour rester en vie et au court de sa lutte, elle avait dû se couper la main.

"Vous allez vous occuper de cette affaire ?"

Les deux jeunes aurors le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

"Mais… il y a des tas d'autres aurors ici, ils peuvent eux aussi s'occuper de cette affaire. Pourquoi nous ?" demanda Ron.

Maugrey s'approcha d'eux et fit en sorte de n'être entendu que par eux.

"Lisa Matthews faisait parti de l'ordre. Il es hors de question que quelqu'un mette la main sur une quelconque information venant de l'ordre."

"Vous n'avez pas confiance en vos propres aurors ?" taquina harry.

"Des mangemorts peuvent se cacher partout ! Vigilance constante !"

Tandis que Maugrey se répétait que les gens n'étaient pas assez vigilent, il reporta son attention sur le corps de la victime. Au dehors, les nuages se déplaçaient et laissèrent un mince rayon de soleil filtré dans la pièce. Il éclairait le corps de la victime et grâce au mince filet de soleil, il remarqua un petit détail qui leur avait échappé jusqu'ici.

"Maugrey ?"

"Quoi ? "grogna ce dernier, peu content d'être interrompu dans son monologue.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il touché le corps ?" questionna Harry.

"Non, je suis arrivé le premier et personne ne l'a touché. On a juste constaté la cause du décès."

Harry se saisit de sa baguette et doucement il la faufila sous le bras de la victime. Lorsqu'il la ramena vers lui, une chaînette pendait au bout de sa baguette. Maugrey et Ron regardait le survivant ainsi que sa découverte et ils furent stupéfaits lorsqu'au bout de la chaînette, un pendentif en argent apparu. Ron se saisit d'un morceau de tissu pour que Harry puisse y déposer sa découverte.

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur le bijou. Il était couvert de sang et était brisée près de son attache. Ron prit un pan du tissu et nettoya le pendentif du sang qui le recouvrait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les aurors se penchèrent à nouveau dessus. Le pendentif semblait de très grande valeur et sur son dessus était gravée les lettres PP ainsi que divers symboles dont ils ignoraient la signification.

"C'est un bijou qui vaut une fortune, "constata Ron.

"Lisa n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir un tel bijou," informa Maugrey.

"Vous pensez que cet objet appartiendrait à son agresseur ?"

"Je ne le pense pas j'en suis persuadé."

"Il me dit quelque chose ce pendentif," marmonna Ron.

Les deux autres aurors le dévisagèrent, attendant qu'il continue.

"Oui…je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…il me rappelle les pendentifs que…"

"Que quoi ? "s'énerva Maugrey.

"Vous savez, les bijoux que l'on offre aux nouveaux nés dans les familles de sang pur."

"Les familles de sang pur ?" s'étonna harry.

Oui, chaque famille de sang pur a, en quelque sorte, un emblème qui lui est propre. A chaque nouveau né de famille de sang, respectant ses traditions, un pendentif dans ce même style lui ai donné avec, pour certain, leurs noms ou leurs initiales.

"Et tu te rappelles à quelle famille ce bijou appartient ?"

Ron fit légèrement la moue et ses mains bougeaient nerveusement. Il réfléchissait intensément, se plongeant dans ses vieux souvenirs.

"Je n'en suis pas certain…pourtant les initiales correspondrait à cette famille."

"Abrégez Weasley."

"Et bien…il me semble que c'est un bijou appartenant à la famille Parkinson. Et je pense que ce bijou appartiendrait à Pansy Parkinson."

"Tu es sûr que c'est elle," demanda suspicieusement Harry, "elle n'est pas la seule Parkinson de la famille."

"Oui mais c'est la seule qui correspond au initial inscrit sur le pendentif."

Maugrey se releva brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux aurors. Il renifla avec dédain avant de lui répondre.

"Vous me trouvez cette Parkinson pour l'interroger."

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on suppose que c'est son pendentif que c'est elle la coupable, "tenta de plaider Harry.

"Je ne l'accuse de rien," dit Maugrey avec un ton qui voulait dire le contraire," je veux juste que vous l'interrogiez."

Harry et Ron se regardèrent du coin de l'œil mais ils ne firent aucune critique.

"ça ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !" Ronchonna Ron.

"Pardon ? "s'écria Maugrey en plissant les yeux à l'encontre de Ron.

"Euh… je… je veux dire…"

"Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire," coupa Harry, "c'est qu'il est de notoriété publique que Parkinson n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis plus de cinq ans."

Maugrey haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais il se reprit rapidement et leur lança de manière nonchalante :

"Vous êtes auror non ?"

Harry et Ron sentirent un sentiment de mal aise mais ils ne montrèrent aucunes de leur émotion.

"Oui ? Donc retrouvez la ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça."

Sans plus un mot, il fit volte face et disparut de la pièce en laissant les deux aurors avec leur nouvelle mission.

* * *

Le premier chapitre est fini. Alors j'attends vos réactions en espérant que cela vous a plu.

à Bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis enfin de retour après un long moment d'absence. J'ai eu certains problèmes qui m'ont plus où moins mis le moral au plus bas et l'envie d'écrire n'était pas au rendez vous. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie alors j'explique plus en détails sur mon blog et il s'y trouve aussi une petite note ainsi que les réponses aux reviews anonymes.

Sur ce, encore toute mes excuses, promis je me remet sérieusement à écrire, bonne lecture.

Je n'ai pas oublié

Chapitre 2 :

Ron et Harry se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce et ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de laisser échapper de longs soupirs.

"Il est bien gentil lui…alors on commence par où ? "S'interrogea Ron.

"On va passer tous ces papiers au peigne fin tout d'abord, on trouvera peut-être un indice qui a échappé aux autres", répondit le brun.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord…"

"D'accord avec quoi ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu penses que Parkinson n'est pas la coupable."

Harry dévisagea son ami d'un air pensif avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

"Pour être franc, je ne crois pas mais cette histoire m'intrigue."

"Explique toi ! "dit Ron qui voulait connaître l'opinion de son collègue sur cette affaire.

"Et bien… de toute évidence, on a affaire à un professionnel mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on retrouve un pendentif près de la victime alors que le meurtrier a pris soin d'effacer tous les indices. Surtout que cette scène ne te rappelle pas une certaine manière de procéder ?"

"Oui, je sais, je l'ai remarqué aussi," avoua le rouquin. "Tu veux dire qu'on aurait à faire à un meurtrier en série ?"

"Je n'irai pas jusque là…nous n'avons aucune preuve mais il y a plusieurs similitudes…troublantes. Tu te souviens du meurtre du couple Baker et de Lindsay Kurland ?"

"Oui vaguement mais ces affaires n'ont pas été résolu."

"Oui mais regarde !"

A grande enjambée, il se plaça de nouveau juste à côté du corps.

"Comme pour les autres, tout laissait apparaître que les victimes ont laissé entré leur meurtrier car il n'y a eu aucune trace d'effraction donc on avait supposé que les victimes connaissaient leur meurtrier."

"Oui mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir," ajouta Ron.

"Laisse moi continuer !"

Ron croisa les bras et fixa son ami avec intensité.

"Tu es d'accord avec moi que le meurtrier des Baker et Kurland ne les avait pas tué immédiatement."

"Oui, on avait conclu dans le rapport que leur assassin s'était en quelque sorte amusé avec eux avant de les tuer. Mais où veux tu en venir ?" l'interrogea le rouquin.

Sans faire attention à la dernière remarque de son ami, le survivant continua son explication.

"L'assassin de Lisa Matthews a fait la même chose ici."

Ron ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la révélation de son camarade. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce ainsi qu'au corps gisant sur le sol avant de reporter son attention à l'auror.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a rien qui indique qu'il ne l'a pas tué tout de suite."

Harry eut un sourire en coin en s'abaissant sur le corps de la victime. Il fit signe à son ami de s'approcher, ce que ce dernier fit. A présent, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux accroupis de chaque côté de la victime.

"Tu vois les morceaux de verres là-bas ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui."

"Matthews a sorti deux verres, il y en a un brisé au sol et l'autre est encore sur la petite table."

"D'accord, elle a offert a boire à son meurtrier, et alors ? En quoi cela veut dire que le meurtrier ne l'a pas tué tout de suite. Le meurtrier a très bien pu la tuer alors qu'elle apportait les verres sur la table."

"Le verre est vide mais au fond, il reste quelques gouttes d'alcool, "exposa Harry.

"Bon, ils ont peut-être discuté autour d'un verre. On en a conclu qu'elle connaissait son agresseur donc elle lui a offert à boire mais …c'est normal de faire ça."

"Oui mais maintenant regarde sa main droite."

Harry saisit délicatement le poignet de la femme et le tourna légèrement pour que son ami puisse avoir une meilleure vue de sa main.

"Elle s'est coupée," fit remarquer Ron.

"Oui et si tu remarques bien, elle en a plusieurs et les bouts de verres jonchant le sol, ont du sang séché. Elle ne s'est pas seulement coupée Ron, elle est tombée sur ces mêmes bouts de verres. Elle a du certainement vouloir fuir à son meurtrier et dans sa fuite, elle a chuté sur ces bouts de verres et elle s'est coupé. Il ne l'a pas tué de sang froid directement."

"Oui…ton hypothèse tient debout. On aurait donc affaire au même meurtrier que pour Baker et Kurland."

"Oui je le pense."

Ron resta un moment pensif avant de tourner son regard vers Harry avec un mince sourire en hochant légèrement la tête.

"Oui…ça collerait mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois aucun rapport entre le couple Baker, Kurland ou bien Matthews."

"Par contre ça, je ne sais pas," fit sombrement Harry.

Son regard se perdit dans la pièce.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas."

"Quoi ?" sursauta Harry.

"Je disais que ça ne m'étonnait pas que Parkinson soit devenu une meurtrière. Elle doit certainement agir dans l'ombre en tant que mangemorte, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est faite oublier jusqu'à présent."

Harry se releva hâtivement ce qui surpris son ami qui se releva à son tour. Harry affichait un air contrarié et chagriné.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle," murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ? Son pendentif est là."

"On est même pas sur que ce pendentif soit à elle émit le brun."

"Harry…je l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure…"

"Oui je sais, je te remercie, j'étais là moi aussi, "s'énerva harry. "Mais…ça ne colle pas."

"Qu'est ce qui ne colle pas ? Pour moi tout colle parfaitement."

"Non. ça ne colle pas," répéta-t-il.

Le rouquin se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux un instant.

"D'accord, tu n'es pas convaincu de sa culpabilité, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça."

"Regarde ! "Dit Harry en désignant la victime.

Le rouquin obéit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Le pendentif a été trouvé sous son bras donc il semblerait qu'elle ai eu son agresseur devant elle et que peut-être dans une dispute, elle lui ai arraché son pendentif."

"Oui."

"Seulement son meurtrier se trouvait derrière elle puisqu'elle a reçu le sort impardonnable dans le dos. Alors comment le pendentif a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?"

Ron resta un moment silencieux, cherchant la solution à ce problème.

"Peut-être qu'ils étaient deux," proposa Ron.

"Alors pourquoi il n'y a que deux verres ?"

"La deuxième personne est peut-être arrivée après. Elle a été surprise ce qui expliquerait qu'elle est renversée son verre et qu'elle soit tombé. Elle cherchait peut-être à fuir à ce nouvel arrivant."

"Ron…cette maison possède une protection contre les intrusions. S'il y avait eu la moindre effraction, nous en aurions été averti. Alors comment serait-il entré ?"

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en jetant des regards dans toutes la pièces afin de trouver une quelconque idée.

"Bon d'accord…supposons qu'il n'y ai eu qu'une seule personne ce soir là, Matthews a très bien pu arraché le pendentif dans une bagarre et le gardé dans la main."

"Il n'était pas dans sa main, il se trouvait sous son bras."

"Comment serait-il arrivé là alors ?"

"A ton avis ?" demanda Harry en le regardant de biais avec un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Ron plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Tu veux dire…qu'on l'aurait délibérément placé là…pour faire accusé quelqu'un d'autre," en déduit Ron.

"C'est en effet ce que je pense."

"Cela n'empêche pas qu'il faut la retrouver. Si son pendentif est là, c'est qu'elle est impliquée d'une manière où d'une autre dans cette affaire."

"Oui."

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je…je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement mais…pour moi…ça me paraît bizarre…il a pu se passer un millions de choses…enfin…ce que je veux dire…c'est que j'ai des doutes concernant l'innocence de Parkinson."

"Tu l'as crois coupable," énonça calmement Harry.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne déforme pas mes mots. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je serais fixé quand on aura pu l'interroger."

"Oui…oui tu as sans doute raison."

Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Allez, il faut tout passer au peigne fin et ensuite on se met en quête de Parkinson."

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas. Il avait le regard dans le vide, tourné vers le corps de la défunte victime. Il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas logique. Son esprit lui criait que ça ne pouvait pas être Parkinson qui soit responsable de tout ça. Il regarda à nouveau Matthews…son ancien professeur.

Non définitivement non. Il n'était en aucun cas convaincu de la culpabilité de Parkinson. Harry se demandait si son avis était objectif. Son avis était peut-être altéré partout ce qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de Parkinson durant sa septième année. Il se souvint lorsque tout a commencer.

_Les élèves arrivaient chacun leur tour dans la salle de classe. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas encore là. Une longue allée séparait les deux rangées de table. On pouvait remarquer que sur la gauche, il n'y avait que des Serpentard et sur la droite, il n'y avait que des gryffondor. Par-dessus leu épaules les élèves se lançaient des regards de biais qui étaient emplis de haine et de dégoûts. Cette allée était la limite à ne pas dépasser, la limite entre deux camps, la limite d'une haine._

_Chaque groupe regardait l'autre en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de l'ennemi. De regards lourds de sens étaient dirigés vers la maison adversaire. C'est dans cette lourde ambiance que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit son entrée. Dès que les élèves entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, ils détournèrent tous la tête vers le tableau. Bien que les élèves faisaient comme si de rien n'était, elle ressentait ce malaise ambiant. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Cette année, en septième année, les groupes avaient été séparés en deux et ils avaient réunis les Serpentard et les gryffondor durant ce cours. A chacun de ses cours, les élèves lancèrent des regards mauvais à l'autre maison. Du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait les élèves prêts à sortir leur baguette dès que l'occasion se présenterait._

_Il tenait tant à que cela à se battre ? Soit mais elle avait décidé qu'ils devraient mettre leur rivalités de côté pour un moment._

_Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Lisa Matthews était une jeune personne qui avait eu le courage d'aller enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Elle fixa ses élèves un moment, toujours son sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration._

_"Bonjour à tous !"_

_La plupart des élèves lui répondirent bien que certain reniflait dédaigneusement._

_"Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas continuer mon cours."_

_Les élèves se dévisagèrent en silence. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés après cette révélation mais ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur professeur._

_"J'ai soumis un projet au directeur qui s'est empressé d'accepter."_

_Les élèves plissèrent les yeux mais on put entendre quelques chuchotements._

_Si le vieux a accepté, ça ne présage rien de bon._

_Matthews avait entendu cette remarque bien qu'elle ne fut que murmurer mais elle ne se s'en formalisa pas et continua._

_"Par groupe de deux, vous allez monter plusieurs projets. Je vais vous donner une liste par couple et au fur et à mesure de l'année, vous devrez présenter ses projets aux autres classes. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui à mettre le projet en place, vos thèmes et la création des binômes."_

_Les élèves restèrent silencieux mais le professeur remarqua que certaines élèves se faisaient des signes de tête afin de se mettre d'accord sur les binômes._

_"En quoi consiste ses projets," interrogea Hermione._

_"Les premiers projets sont des thèmes que vous aurez déjà étudiés et qui sont relativement simple. Vous les présenterez d'abord aux premières années. Et puis, plus nous avancerons dans l'année plus les projets seront compliqués."_

_Le professeur se rapprocha de ses élèves et se fut à se moment là que les élèves remarquèrent qu'elle tenait dans sa main plusieurs feuilles._

_"Quand vous leur présenterez votre thème, il faudra l'avoir préparé…comme si c'était un cours. Vous devrez tout leur expliquer et leur faire une démonstration."_

_"Et à la fin de l'année ? "questionna Milicent Bulstrode._

_"A la fin de l'année, vos projets seront beaucoup plus compliqués. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les aurons étudié au cours de l'année. Considérez cela comme une manière de réviser pour vos aspic."_

_Certains élèves soupirèrent et firent la grimace ce qui fit sourire le professeur._

_"Que de soupirs ! Allons passons au binôme !"_

_Des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, les élèves se levaient pour aller se mettre avec leur binôme._

_"Stop !" Cria le professeur._

_Les adolescents se figèrent, sans comprendre la réaction de Matthews. Cette dernière affichait un sourire…un brin sadique ?_

_"Stop," répéta-t-elle calmement," C'est moi qui forme les couples."_

_Des grognements et des soupirs de mécontentement se firent entendre._

_"Les couples se composent d'un gryffondor et d'un serpentard."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_Les élèves se regardaient, interloqués. _

_Voulait-elle leur mort ?_

_Ils allaient tous s'entretuer._

_"Professeur ?"_

_"Oui miss Granger !"_

_"Euh…et bien…vous savez bien que les gryffondor et les serpentard…ne s'entendent pas vraiment…alors nous mélanger…risque d'altérer nos projets."_

_Matthews posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté._

_"Ce projet n'a pas seulement pour but de vous faire réviser vos aspics, je le fais aussi pour essayer de créer une entente être vos deux maisons, même si ce n'est que le temps de ce projet."_

_"Pppfff elle rêve les yeux ouverts, "marmonna Malefoy._

_"Non monsieur Malefoy, je ne rêve pas les yeux ouverts. Les binômes se composent d'un gryffondor et d'un serpentard que cela vous plaise ou non. Vous devrez faire avec."_

_Malefoy détourna la tête en faisant une moue agacée et siffla entre ses dents de mécontentement._

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon dragounet ! "minauda Parkinson._

_Bizarrement, ce dernier, à l'entente du dragounet, poussa un soupir encore plus agacé._

_"Bien…alors on va pouvoir commencer…"_

_Tous les élèves fixaient avec attention leur professeur. Elles semblaient savoir qui allait aller avait qui, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les élèves._

_"Alors…"_

_Elle en faisait exprès de les faire attendre. Tout le monde voulait savoir et elle prenait son temps. Elle se délectait de voir ses élèves, les yeux brillants d'impatience et les mains tremblantes d'appréhension._

_"Nott et Granger."_

_Les deux concernés se dévisagèrent avant de se lever tous les deux et de s'installer côte à côte._

_"Bulstrode et Finnigan."_

_Bulstrode se plaça sans un regard pour son nouveau partenaire. Finnigan haussa un sourcil mais vint se poster à côté de la serpentard._

_Z"abini et Weasley."_

_Zabini dévisagea le rouquin et fit la moue mais il s'abstint de commentaires. Ron tira la tronche mais au moins il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec Malefoy. Les quatre derniers restant, se lancèrent des regards de biais mais ils attendaient avec avidité les derniers noms._

_"Malefoy et Thomas."_

_Le serpentard toisa son nouveau partenaire et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Thomas eut du mal à déglutir. Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Harry se dit qu'il avait échappé à son ennemi. Harry affichait un sourire ravi qu'il perdit rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une personne avec lui qui n'avait pas été nommé._

_"Et pour finir…Parkinson et Potter."_

_Rageusement, Harry se saisit de son sac et se plaça à côté de la serpentard. Elle lui jeta un regard et poussa un soupir de dédain._

_Le professeur fixa tous ses élèves avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Les élèves, quant à eux, n'étaient pas du tout enclin à sourire. Ils regardèrent leur professeur en affichant des moues de colère ou d'agacement. Elle joignit ses mains et les frotta. _

_"Maintenant que les binômes sont faits, je vais vous distribuer votre programme pour l'année à chacun."_

_Elle se saisit d'un fin paquet de feuille et les distribua à chacun binôme. Dans la classe régnait une tension pourtant la salle de cours n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse si l'on oubliait les soupirs d'agacement, les claquements de langue qui démontrait une certaine irritation ou bien les reniflements de dédain. Dès que les programmes furent distribués, tous les élèves se penchèrent sur ces derniers sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le professeur commença alors à déambuler entre les allées et les tables afin d'expliquer à chacun en quoi consistait leur travail._

_Harry et Pansy étaient toujours penchés sur leur feuille. Harry releva la tête quand il entendit sa partenaire pousser un soupir qui était tout sauf discret. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à la lecture du programme._

_Un second soupir traversa les lèvres de la serpentard et elle appuya sa tête nonchalamment dans le creux de sa paume. Harry lui jeta un regard et leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi cela sert qu'elle soupire comme ça, le professeur ne changera pas les binômes alors il faut faire avec. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le programme en l'ignorant._

_La serpentard poussa son troisième soupir et cette fois ci, Harry commençait à être agacé par son comportement. Il releva doucement la tête bien qu'il ait les sourcils froncés. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers la serpentard. Elle affichait une moue comme si elle était elle aussi agacé par la situation ce qui devait être le cas. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper à nouveau un soupir mais Harry la devança._

_"Arrête !"_

_Parkinson se releva d'un seul coup et dévisagea l'attrapeur des gryffondor._

_"Pardon ?" s'indigna-t-elle._

_"Arrête de soupirer comme ça. Ça me tape sur les nerfs", expliqua harry._

_"Je soupire si je veux que ça te plaise ou non, "rétorqua la jeune fille. "Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dicter ce que je dois faire !"_

_Elle reporta son attention sur le programme en marmonnant contre les gryffondors qui se croient tout permis. Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à en rester là._

_"Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante plus que toi. Moi aussi ça m'ennuie de devoir faire ça avec toi mais soupirer comme tu le fais ne changera rien à la situation."_

_La serpentard le foudroya du regard._

_"Ne te prend pas pour le centre du monde Potter. Je le sais parfaitement que je vais devoir faire ce…projet avec toi. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je soupire."_

_Harry haussa un sourcil._

_"oh…c'est vrai…"_

_"Quoi ? qu'est ce qui est vrai ?"_

_"Je sais pourquoi tu soupires et que tu parais si…désespéré", dit il en accentuant bien la dernière partie et qu'un mince sourire moqueur flottait sur ces lèvres._

_Pansy lui jeta un bref regard suspicieux puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air pensif._

_"Vraiment ?"_

_Harry ne répondit pas mais son sourire moqueur était toujours au coin de ses lèvres._

_"Tu as décidé de rivaliser Trelawney?"_

_Harry eut un rire franc qui surprit Parkinson._

_"Oui…peut-être…à la seule différence que moi, je sais que j'ai raison et que c'est la vérité."_

_"Oh…et quelle idée encore fumeuse a traversé ton esprit tordu Potter ?" interrogea la serpentard._

_"Tu soupires parce que tu n'es pas avec ton dragounet ! "se moqua harry._

_Elle le fusilla du regard et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir où se trouvait le professeur. Elle fit un rictus de mécontentement quand elle remarqua que Matthews était à seulement quelques mètres d'eux._

_"Potter…Je me passerai de tes commentaires débiles."_

_Harry ignora son commentaire et reprit la parole._

_"J'aurai du y penser plus tôt, c'est tellement simple et logique !"_

_"La ferme Potter ! "dit elle à voix basse en fixant d'un regard noir le gryffondor._

_"Tu ne démens pas, est ce que j'ai raison ?"_

_"La ferme Potter ! "s'énerva-t-elle._

_Dans la salle de classe, il y avait peu de bruit mais après cette déclaration, c'était le silence total. Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils vers eux mais Harry et Pansy retournèrent à l'étude de leur projet. Pourtant Pansy ne décolérait pas et elle gardait la mâchoire serrée. Par moment, la jeune fille jetait un regard noir à son partenaire mais elle ne décrocha pas un seul mot._

_Soudain, la jeune fille laissa échapper à nouveau un soupir. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et la jeune lui répondit en se contentant de hausser les épaules._

_"Je fais le début et tu t'occupes de la fin ! "déclara Parkinson._

_"Quoi ? le début et la fin de quoi, "demanda le gryffondor._

_La serpentard leva les yeux au ciel._

_"Le projet Potter !"_

_"Quoi le projet ?"_

_"Les gryffondor sont si débiles ! Si tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté, on n'y arrivera jamais. Fais un effort !"_

_Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent._

_"Je disais donc que je m'occupe des premiers projets et tu t'occupes des derniers."_

_Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la feuille et reporta ton attention sur la jeune fille._

_"Je ne suis pas d'accord," rétorqua le jeune homme._

_Les doigts de la jeune fille s'agitaient sur la table avec agacement._

_"Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que l'idée vient de moi et que par conséquent tu me contrediras quoique je dise."_

_"Non ce n'est pas ça"._

_"Alors pourquoi ? Le partage du travail ne te convient pas ?"_

_"Oh si, partager le travail est une bonne idée mais avec ta répartition, j'ai le travail le plus compliqué et tu te gardes ce que l'on sait déjà."_

_Pansy soupira._

_"Non je ne m garde pas le plus facile comme tu sembles le penser. Je voulais dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses la dernière partie."_

_"Et pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que notre dernière partie est sur la patronus. Hors il est de notoriété publique que tu sais en créer un. C'est faux ?"_

_"Non c'est la vérité." concéda Harry_

_"C'est pour ça. Moi je ne sais pas en faire et c'est compliqué d'en faire un. Donc tu t'occuperas du côté démonstration."_

_Harry s'apprêtait à acquiescer mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du projet en face d'eux._

_"Oh non miss Parkinson, cela ne se passera pas comme ça."_

_Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent avant de retourner leur attention vers leur professeur. Cette dernière se saisit d'un chaise et s'assit juste en face d'eux._

_"Si je vous ai donné ce projet ce n'est pas par hasard, continua Matthews, Je sais que Monsieur Potter sait parfaitement créer un Patronus et c'est pour ça que je vous ai donné ce projet pour la fin d'année. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que ce soit Monsieur Potter qui fasse la démonstration."_

_"Mais Professeur," coupa Pansy, "il n'y a que Potter qui sache en faire un, moi je ne sais pas en faire un, comment voulez vous que je fasse la démonstration ?"_

_"Mais monsieur Potter sait comment en faire un ? Alors c'est simple, monsieur Potter vous expliquera comment en faire un. Ce projet est pour la fin de l'année alors vous avez jusque là pour qu'il vous apprennes à en créer un."_

_Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux._

_"Potter doit être mon…professeur ?" cracha-t-elle._

_Matthews fronça les sourcils._

_"Oui. Et cela ne sert à rien de protester. "_

_Pansy serra les poings._

_"Bien sûr vous devez faire vos autres projets avant...en plus de celui là. Je vous conseille de vous y mettre le plus tôt possible."_

_Sur ces derniers mots, elle continua de faire le tour de la classe._

_"Comme si t'avoir ne partenaire ne suffisait, il va falloir jouer au prof et son élève. Quelle joie," dit ironiquement Pansy. "De tous les gryffondor, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi."_

_"Tu aurais peut-être préféré être avec Hermione ?"_

_"La sang de bourbe ?"_

_Harry serra les dents quant, Parkinson utilisa cette expression pour parler de sa meilleure amie._

_"Oui j'aurais préféré. Et même la belette plutôt que toi ! "scanda la jeun fille." Comme si je ne devais pas passer assez de temps avec toi, il a fallu encore rajouter ça !"_

_Harry voulut répondre mais la sonnerie retentit. Sans attendre, tus les élèves rangèrent leur affaire. Pansy partit rapidement et rejoignit les autres serpentard. Harry retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis juste en dehors de la classe._

_"Alors ? "demanda Ron._

_"Et bien, pour ma part, nous faisons en sorte d'être le plus civilisé possible," répondit Hermione. _

_"Moi aussi. On instaure une sorte de trêve pour toutes les fois où l'on devra se voir, "expliqua le rouquin._

_Les deux gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers Harry, attendant sa réponse. Il se mordit la lèvre._

_"Moi…et bien," il laissa échapper un gloussement puis il continua, "c'est plus compliqué. Aucune trêve n'a été instaurée et en plus je dois jouer les professeurs avec elle."_

_"Les professeurs ?"_

_"Oui, je dois lui apprendre à invoquer un patronus avant la fin de l'année."_

_Ses amis lui adressèrent un regard de compassion avant de se diriger vers leur prochain cours. _

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Ce jour là, il s'était dit que ce projet allait être le pire calvaire qui soit. Et pourtant…cela avait été tellement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait cru que leur rendez vous se transformerait à chaque fois en dispute, en conflits, en insulte ou bien au contraire qu'il ne décrocherait pas un seul mot. Et pourtant… rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu cette année.

"Harry, viens voir ça !" l'interrompu son collègue dans ses souvenirs.

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son ai. Dans les mains de Ron, il y avait un livre et une petite photo.

"Regarde ! J'ai trouvé cette photo entre les pages de ce livre."

Harry prit la photo entre ses doigts et l'examina. C'était un photo sorcière représenta un petit garçon qui devait avoir environ trois ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et semblait profondément endormi.

"Matthews avait de la famille ? "demanda Ron.

"Pas que je sache…non, elle n'avait plus de famille, "se reprit Harry.

Les deux aurors se dévisagèrent.

"Qui est ce petit garçon ? Et pourquoi sa photo était cachée dans un livre ?" demanda Ron.

"Encore un mystère de plus autour de Matthews."

Ils regardèrent à nouveau la photo puis Harry le fit glisser dans sa poche.

"Bon, tout d'abord, il faut que l'on retrouve Parkinson."

"Oui," souffla harry. "On va commencer par interroger sa famille et ses amis."

Ron se figea un instant avant de lancer un regard lourd à son ami.

"Attends…non…il ne va pas falloir aller chez tous les anciens Serpentard ?"

Harry fit un grand sourire avant de passer un bras atour des épaules du rouquin.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

petite note: Me revoilà! Non je ne suis pas morte. Je sis que j'ai été absente pendant longemps que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres. Mais en ce moment, j'ai des problèmes de santé aux niveaux des mains, pas génial pour écrire ou faire quoique ce soit d'autres. Ce chapitre était écrit depuis un moment mais avec tout ça, je l'ai mis de côté. Je vous ce chapitre mais j'ignore quand viendront les suivants que ce soit pour cette fic ou les autres car il faut que je retourne à l'hopital dans deux jours et j'ignore quand je pourrais écrire. Voilà! Je m'excuse d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je n'ai pas oublié

Chapitre 3 :

Harry et Ron transplanèrent sur un petit chemin de campagne où la terre était humide à cause de la pluie glaciale de ses derniers jours. Il se firent un léger signe de tête et avancèrent sur le chemin en resserrant leu cape autour de leur cou. En peu de temps, une grande maison de style ancien apparut devant leurs yeux. La grande bâtisse semblait vieille de plusieurs siècles sans pour autant paraître au bord de la ruine. De grandes fenêtres se trouvaient à intervalle régulier afin, certainement, de laisser un maximum de lumière entrer dans la maison. Une immense porte se dressait devant eux. Une grande porte. Imposante mais sans aucun signe distinctif. Sans vie. La maison pourrait paraître agréable de l'extérieur mais Harry avait l'impression qu'une aura noire s'en dégageait.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant en fronçant les sourcils avant de se mettre d'accord d'un signe de tête. Harry leva son bras et frappa sur la grande porte. Il s'en suivit un lourd écho auquel ils se doutèrent qu'il fut amplifié par magie. Harry déglutit difficilement, son esprit repartant dans de lointain souvenir de Poudlard.

_Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il avait rendez-vous avec Parkinson pour qu'ils mettent en place ce projet. Il était en retard mais il n'en avait cure. Son entraînement de Quidditch s'était éternisé mais il ne s'était pas pressé non plus pour venir. A chacune de leur rencontre, il n'y avait eu qu'insultes et piques en tout genre, par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé._

_Il s'arrêta. Il se trouvait à présent devant la salle de classe qui était leur point de rendez vous. Il posa sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit de petits gémissements. Il venait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il écouta attentivement et il reconnut aisément des pleurs. Harry fronça les sourcils et abaissa doucement la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ce que celle-ci ne grince pas. Il resta un moment immobile devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._

_Parkinson était dans la pièce, assise sur une chaise, la tête enfouie entre ses bras et secouée de sanglots. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Que devait-il faire ?_

_A pas feutré, il s'approcha de la serpentard. Le moindre bruit que pouvait produire ses pas avec le contact du sol ou le bruissement de sa cape et de ses vêtements était couvert par les sanglots de la jeune fille. A présent, il se trouvait à peine à un mètre de la jeune fille. La tête enfouie dans ses bras et le corps, secoué par les pleurs, la jeune fille ne se souciait pas que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre dans une telle position de faiblesse et ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. _

_Le gryffondor resta un moment devant cette scène, les yeux troubles et confus. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux à faire. _

_L'interrompre ou bien partir et faire comme si cette scène ne s'était jamais passée ?_

_Il hésita. Sa main se leva vers l'adolescente, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser des paroles en sortir et pourtant… sa main restait suspendue en l'air et aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il la vit. Elle la serrait fortement dans sa main droite au point qu'elle s'en trouvait toute froissée._

_Harry en déduit que la serpentard était dans cet état à cause de cette lettre. Un sentiment de compassion envahit le gryffondor qui se dit que son contenu devait être important pour ébranler la serpentard à ce point. _

_Il se pencha légèrement et c'est la qu'il la vit. De cette écriture fine et distingué. Une simple signature qui amena plein de questions dans l'esprit de l'adolescent._

_Ton père, Roger Parkinson._

_Rien d'autre que cette signature d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Pas de « je t'aime » ni de « je t'embrasse » pour clore la lettre. _

_Il pris son courage à deux mains et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule._

_"Parkinson", articula-t-il doucement. _

_D'un mouvement brusque et maladroit, elle se releva comme si elle avait été brûlée par le contact de sa main et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. A présent, elle fixait le gryffondor avec effroi, les yeux encore emplis de ses larmes. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et sentit que la tension de la pièce venait de changer._

_"Parkinson…je…euh…"_

_D'un geste rageur, elle passa sa manche sur son visage pour essayer de faire disparaître toutes traces de larmes mais l'effet ne fut que d'étaler un peu plus son maquillage qui avait coulé. Maintenant, le regard de la serpentard avait changé pour laisser place au mépris._

_"Ecoute Parkinson, je…"commença le jeune homme._

_"La ferme !"_

_Le gryffondor ne dit plus rien et se contenta de la dévisager un moment. Sa voix était telle qu'une aura de colère semblait se dégager de la serpentard. Toute sa colère semblait soudainement être dirigé vers lui et il préféra se taire._

_"La ferme", répéta-t-elle avec néanmoins, beaucoup moins de conviction._

_Elle ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui parcourait encore son corps. Elle releva la tête avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

_"Tu parles de ceci à qui que ce soit et tu regretteras d'être né, c'est compris ?"_

_Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais elle poursuivit._

_"Et mets ton côté gryffondor en veilleuse ! C'est déjà assez humiliant que tu m'es vu dans cette situation alors ta pitié, tu peux te la garder, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu n'as rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est clair ?"_

_"Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui ce soi", répondit-il calmement._

_"Ah oui ? « Tout est bon pour enfoncer les serpentards » n'est pas votre philosophie ?" émit-elle avec hargne._

_"Ne confonds ma manière de pensée avec la votre, parkinson."_

_Pansy le regarda avec dédain alors qu'il s'avança vers une table et s'assit en face. Il sortit ses affaires afin de commencer leur travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin et remarqua que la serpentard n'avait pas bougé mais qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement. Un léger sourire narquois naquit au coin de ses lèvres._

_"Suis-je si beau à regarder ? "suggéra Harry._

_Pansy écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas avant de reprendre légèrement constance._

_"Je… non… je… euh…," son visage se durcit soudainement," Crétin ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité !"_

_"Alors pourquoi tu me regardais ainsi ?"_

_"Je…je…je me disais que les êtres Potteriens étaient bizarres."_

_"Les êtres Potteriens ?" s'offusqua-t-il._

_Pansy l'ignora et continua._

_"Tu es bizarre. En temps normal, les insultes auraient fusées et peut-être même les baguettes, alors pourquoi cette soudaine maîtrise."_

_"Tu l'as dit toi-même la dernière fois, on a instauré une trêve."_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Pansy ne répliqua pas et se contenta de prendre place à côté de Harry tout en restant à bonne distance. Sans plus attendre, il lui présenta une feuille._

_"Bon on commence ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit."_

_Pansy roula des yeux et se pencha à son tour sur leur projet._

"Harry ?"

Ces souvenirs…il n'avait plus repensé à cette période depuis des années.

"Harry ?"

Non c'était faux. Il avait déjà repenser à ces souvenirs lorsqu'il reparlait du bon vieux temps avec ses amis.

"Harry ?"

Il n'avait plus repensé à _elle._ Non il s'était promis d'oublier.

"Harry !"

Ce dernier sursauta et dévisagea son ami.

"ça va ?" demanda le rouquin.

"Euh…oui ça va...je… j'étais…"

"Dans la lune ? "termina-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire gêné qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

"Euh... ouais on va dire ça comme ça."

"On va dire ça comme ça ? "répéta son ami avec suspicion.

"J'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

Ron haussa un sourcil interrogatif, attendant la suite.

"De vieux souvenirs, rien d'important, "lâcha le survivant.

"De simples souvenirs ?" ricana le rouquin. "Je me demande lesquels, tu faisais une telle tête !"

"Je me passerais de tes commentaires Ron."

"Oh ça je le sais …"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la lourde porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dans l'entrebâillement de cette dernière, une petite tête d'elfe apparut.

"Bonjour messieurs ! Que peut faire l'elfe Shanil pour vous ?"

Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'elfe qui les regardait de ses grands yeux humides.

"Bonjour Shanil, commença doucement Harry, Je suis Harry Potter et voici Ronald Weasley. Nous sommes auror et nous désirons parler avec Monsieur et Madame Parkinson."

Le petit elfe parut se débattre intérieurement.

"Ecoute Shanil, c'est très important, nous devons parler avec eux. Ils sont ici ?"

L'elfe hocha légèrement la tête et ouvrit en grand la porte pour laisser passer les deux sorciers. Shanil leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un grand salon luxueux qui malgré tout, avait une légère tendance vers les couleurs sombres. Puis l'elfe disparut dans un léger « pop ». Ron et Harry s'assirent sur un des nombreux canapés et firent le tour de la pièce du regard. Mais Harry s'intéressait plus au tableau qui trônait au dessus de la grande cheminée. Dessus était représenté un couple. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ils n'avaient pas un regard amoureux ni rien de tout ça, ils se tenaient tout simplement côte à côte. Par déduction, Harry supposa que les personnes représentées sur le tableau devaient être les Parkinson. Mais un détail captiva l'attention de l'auror.

"On comprend d'où lui venait sa face de bouledogue, non ?"

Harry dévisagea son ami mais ce dernier ne le vit pas, trop absorbé par l'examen de la pièce. Harry reporta son attention sur le tableau tout en se disant que cette remarque était infondée. Parkinson avait toujours eut cette réputation de « bouledogue » pourtant, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette réplique. Harry chassa toutes ces idées en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de repenser au passé.

"Ron regarde ce tableau, "demanda Harry.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil mais obéit à son ami.

"Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?"

"Et bien…pas vraiment. Si tu pensais y trouver un tendre couple se regardant amoureusement, détrompe-toi. A cette époque là, il y avait beaucoup de mariages arrangés entre les sorciers de sang pur alors, à mon avis, ces deux là n'ont pas fait un mariage d'amour. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ils ont eu leur fille."

Ron se mit à rire en étouffant le son dans sa main. Harry resta impassible.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Regarde le milieu du tableau. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu trop…loin l'un de l'autre ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils en examinant le tableau avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son collègue.

"En fait…maintenant que tu me le dis…c'est vrai qu'ils sont loin…un peu trop loin, comme si…"

"Comme si quoi Ron ?"

"Comme s'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre eux, "exposa Ron.

"Tu veux dire qu'une partie du tableau aurait été…effacé ?

C'est fort probable. Avec la magie, c'est possible."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que le rouquin ne reprenne la parole.

"Elle s'est même mise ses parents à dos. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?"

Harry baissa légèrement la tête et fixa un point du tapis.

Pourquoi ?

La question que tout le monde s'était posé à l'époque de son départ. Les aspics étaient à peine fini qu'elle avait disparu.

Où ?

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Harry n'avait pas la réponse au _où_ ni au _comment_ mais au _pourquoi_…

Il n'aurait pas pu certifier à cent pour cent que c'était ça mais il était sûr que tout partait de cette fameuse lettre de ses parents.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit des pas lourds s'approchant de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le maître des lieux suivit de sa femme.

L'homme se tenait debout, l'air arrogant et dédaigneux tandis que sa femme s'était assise sur un des fauteuils et se servait un thé qui venait juste apparaître devant elle.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez," cracha le maître de maison.

"Bonjour monsieur Parkinson, je suis l'auror Harry Potter et voici mon collègue, Ronald Weasley."

Harry lui tendit la main mais Roger parkinson se contenta de le regarder de haut. L'auror se força à faire un sourire en se disant que ça n'allait pas être facile.

"Nous sommes venus vous interroger à propos de votre fille."

Les deux aurors remarquèrent tout de suite leurs réactions. Roger Parkinson serra les points et sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement à l'entente du « fille ». Justine Parkinson avait arrêté de faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse et ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

"Une fille ? Quelle fille ?" feignit le sorcier.

"Votre fille…Pansy Parkinson," émit Ron comme si c'était l'évidence.

"Je n'ai pas de fille."

Ron et Harry se regardèrent incrédule. Ils étaient pourtant sur que c'était les parents de Pansy alors à quoi jouaient ils.

"Vous êtes bien Roger et Justine Parkinson," questionna Ron.

"Oui mais nous n'avons pas de fille."

Ron fixa le couple bouche bée. Harry, excédé, décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bien… vous n'avez pas de fille…bien…On va jouer à un petit jeu vous voulez bien. On va dire qu'il y a environ vingt trois ans, vous avez eu une fille du nom de Pansy Parkinson. On va vous posez des questions sur cette fille."

Monsieur Parkinson s'apprêta à répliquer mais Harry le devança.

"Oh bien sûr…si vous ne jouez pas le jeu, mon collègue et moi-même se feront un plaisir de vous arrêter et d'admirer à quel point vos bras peuvent être blanc de toutes traces."

Le maître de maison semblait fulminer de rage, le sang palpitait dans sa tempe.

"Chantage !" cracha-t-il.

"Si vous voulez," dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. "Nous voulons seulement que vous répondiez à nos questions en disant bien sûr tout ce que vous savez et…la vérité."

Le maître de maison fixa les deux aurors avec haine pourtant ce ne fut pas à eux qu'il s'adressa par la suite.

"Tu répondras à leurs questions, ces deux…," il eut un rictus sur son visage, "leurs questions m'énervent au plus haut point, je te les laisse. Tu pourras leur en dirent plus que moi, j'en suis sûr."

Les deux aurors se dévisagèrent et ils se dirent que ce couple était des plus bizarre. Pourtant, ils virent nettement le sourire en coin de madame Parkinson lorsque son mari quitta la pièce.

"Mon mari ne désire pas parler de Pansy, comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions, je vous écoute."

Son mari hors la pièce, elle paraissait plus calme et douce aux yeux de Harry. Il sortit de sa poche le pendentif trouvez sur les lieux du crime.

Tout d'abord, ce pendentif vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est celui de Pansy. On en offre un à chaque Parkinson lors de leur naissance."

Ron lança un regard satisfait en direction de son ami.

"Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Il se trouvait près du corps de mademoiselle Matthews."

"Je vois," chuchota madame Parkinson.

"Quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois ? "questionna Ron un peu brusquement.

"Lorsqu'elle est revenue à la maison pendant les vacances scolaires. Cela doit faire environ cinq ans et demi, si je ne me trompe pas."

Son regard dériva sur le tableau au dessus de la cheminée.

"Vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis ?"

"Non," répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur les deux anciens gryffondors.

"Avez- vous eu des ces nouvelles depuis son départ ? "demanda Harry.

Elle eut un sourire en coin en fixant le survivant.

"Oui"

"Quand ?"

"Dans le courant du mois de juillet suivant son départ."

"Vous nous avez dit ne pas l'avoir revu alors par quel moyen avez-vous eu de ces nouvelles ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée derrière elle.

"J'ai reçu une lettre."

"Vous a-t-elle dit où elle se trouvait ?"

"Non."

"Que vous disait-elle alors ?" interrogea de nouveau Ron.

Elle baissa la tête, songeuse.

"Elle vous disait pourquoi elle est partie, n'est ce pas ?" Proposa Harry.

"Oui, entre autres choses. C'était…comment dire…je me souviens parfaitement ce que contenait cette lettre…c'était…"

"Montrez la, ce sera plus pratique, "déclara le rouquin.

"Monsieur Weasley, mon mari n'est pas au courant de l'existence de cette lettre alors vous pensez sérieusement que je l'aurai gardé au fond d'un tiroir."

Ron se renfrogna légèrement et se tut. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en regardant son camarade.

"Continuez madame ! "encouragea Harry.

"Et bien…elle ne disait pas clairement pourquoi elle avait fui car oui, il s'agit bien de fuite. Elle fuyait les responsabilités qu'on lui avait imposées."

"Vous appelez ça des responsabilités ?"

"Vous savez de quoi je parle, "demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement étonné.

"Hein ? de quoi vous parlez ? et toi, comment tu sais…euh ce je sais pas quoi ? tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire certaines choses, Harry ?" s'énerva Ron.

Harry se gifla mentalement d'avoir parler aussi vite maintenant, il était au pied du mur.

"Vous en avez donc déduit qu'elle avait fui à cause de ça, je me trompe."

"Qui ne l'aurait pas pensé. Vous-même, vous le pensez, non ?" répliqua Harry.

"Mais de quoi vous parlez, "s'écria le rouquin qui se sentait de plus en plus ignoré.

"Oui…même dans sa lettre, elle me le confirmait pourtant, elle laissait sous-entendre qu'il y avait autre chose."

"Autre chose ? Quelle autre chose ?"

"STOP !"

Harry et madame Parkinson sursautèrent et dévisagèrent le rouquin.

"ça suffit, je suis là moi aussi et il me semble qu'on ait oublié de me dire quelque chose car je ne comprend rien, "débita-t-il dans un souffle.

"Nous sommes entrain de supposer, monsieur Weasley, que ma fille, Pansy, ait voulu fuir un mariage que son père voulait lui imposer."

"Un mariage arrangé ? "s'étonna-t-il.

"Oui, elle devait se marier avec Boris Jenileck."

Ron fronça les sourcils comme empreint à une forte concentration.

"Jenileck…il y a deux ans, ils n'ont pas eu des problèmes avec la justice à propos d'un détournement."

"Oui. Je remercie Merlin que Pansy ne soit pas impliquée dans cette affaire."

Elle fit face aux deux auror en plongeant son regard dans les leurs.

"Mais bien sûr, cela restera entre nous et ne sortira pas de cette pièce, "dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce," signifia Harry.

"Votre discrétion m'honore."

Harry sourit à cette femme qui sous ces apparences de femme froide était douce et calme.

"ça ! La discrétion tu connais, n'est ce pas Harry ?" répliqua froidement le rouquin.

Harry ferma légèrement les yeux en soupirant. Et dire qu'il croyait qu'il allait s'arrêter là.

"Ron !"

"Quoi Ron ! Je croyais qu'on était ami et là j'apprend que tu me cache des choses."

"Ron ce n'est pas le moment !"

"Et Hermione ?"

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans, "s'étonna le survivant.

"Tu en as parlé à Hermione, j'en suis sûr."

"Ron, arrête d'être parano ! Non Hermione n'est pas au courant, personne ne l'était d'ailleurs."

Ron darda un moment son ami, cherchant certainement si ces dires étaient vrais avant de reprendre.

"Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu faisais ami-ami avec les serpentard."

"Putain Ron, ça suffit ! Je ne faisais pas ami-ami avec les serpentard. On était correct l'un envers l'autre, c'est tout ! "Il se tourna vers Madame Parkinson. "Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça madame !"

Harry jeta un regard noir à son camarade pour signifier que la discussion était close.

"Pourtant c'était le cas, n'est ce pas, "demanda Parkinson.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Votre ami a raison ou du moins, il n'est pas loin de la vérité."

Harry fronça les sourcils…Se pouvait-il qu'elle…non…ils s'étaient promis de garder le secret.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Ma fille m'écrivait des lettres assez souvent sans que mon mari le sache. Vous reveniez souvent dans ces lettres…très souvent. Monsieur Potter, je me trompe en disait que c'est elle qui vous a parlé de ces fiançailles ?"

"Oui."

"Elle te l'a dit et tu nous a rien dis ? J'y crois pas ! "s'exclama Ron.

"Ron ! Ferme la ! Est-ce que je te demande comment c'est avec Hermione ? Non alors tu vois, tu ne me dis pas tout non plus."

"C'est pas pareil," répondit Ron en prenant une légère teinte rosée.

Harry eut un sourire narquois envers son ami.

"Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? "s'enquit le survivant auprès de la femme.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle me parlait souvent de vous. Oh bien sûr, vous étiez l'insupportable gryffondor, empêcheur de tourner en rond et j'en passe. Mais vous reveniez un peu trop souvent à mon goût monsieur Potter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tout, je suis convaincue qu'elle vous faisait confiance, sinon, elle ne vous en aurait jamais parlé."

Des brides de son passé revinrent à l'esprit du survivant. Cette histoire allait mal se finir, il en était persuadé. Un bref coup d'œil à son collègue lui certifia que cette discussion était loin d'être close pour lui.

"Euh…hum…pourrions nous en revenir à votre fille et uniquement votre fille, je vous prie."

"Mais c'est vous qui désiriez savoir, "répliqua-t-elle en sondant son regard au sien.

Réflexion faite, Harry se dit que cette femme était un démon dans l'âme. Plus cette conversation avançait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle savait mais c'était impossible, elle n'aurait pas pu révéler leur secret comme ça.

"Hum…donc vous dites ignorer où se trouve à présent votre fille.

"C'est cela.

"Et vous n'avez aucune idée où elle aurait pu se réfugier."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"Quand nous avons appris sa fuite, mon mari était très en colère, il considérait que Pansy venait de porter atteinte à l'honneur et à la réputation de notre famille même si les fiançailles n'étaient connues que par un nombre restreint de personnes en qui nous avions confiance et les Jenileck. Par conséquent, mon mari entreprit, discrètement bien sûr, de la rechercher. Il a cherché partout dans le monde magique. Alors il y a de forte chance qu'elle est quittée le pays mais à mon avis, c'était risqué même à l'étranger donc…"

Elle laissa un blanc, n'osant pas dire à voix haute ses conclusions.

"Donc ? "s'impatienta Ron.

"Les moldus…"

"Quoi ?"

"Chez les moldus. Elle serait allé chez les moldus, c'est ça votre idée ?" questionna Harry.

"Ma fille était loin d'être bête malgré ce que vous pensez. C'est la seule explication logique et surtout la plus sûre si elle voulait vraiment disparaître."

Harry et Ron se regardèrent du coin de l'œil cherchant un quelconque avis chez leur collègue.

"Savez vous quel lien, elle entretenait avec Madame Matthews ?

"Je sais juste qu'elle était son professeur en septième année, mais à part ça, je l'ignore."

"Bien," reprit Ron en se levant, "je vous remercie pour votre aide."

Il serra la main de la femme et Harry fit de même.

"Si vous avez des nouvelles de votre fille, veuillez nous avertir immédiatement."

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du survivant et répondit malicieusement.

"Je ne peux rien vous promettre, après tout, vous voulez l'arrêter."

"Nous voulons simplement avoir des réponses à nos questions."

Après les dernières salutations qui s'imposèrent, ils prirent congés de la demeure Parkinson. Les deux aurors étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et leurs conclusions, chacun essayant de dénouer les fils de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Tout ça ne nous à rien appris de nouveau sur notre affaire," exposa calmement le rouquin.

"Oui, tout ce qu'elle nous a dit, nous le savons déjà. Et puis, le monde moldu est vaste, elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'as rien appris de nouveau, moi je ne peux pas dire la même chose, j'en ai appris de bonne !"

"Ron… "soupira le brun," ne commence pas s'il te plaît."

"Mais…enfin…tu aurais pu nous en parler."

"Ecoute, elle s'est confiée à moi sur ces fiançailles mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'allais le répéter à tout le monde."

Ron sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

"Oui tu as raison. Quand je vais raconter ça à Mione."

"Ron ! Cette information fait parti de notre enquête."

"Juste Hermione, qu'elle sache à quel point tu es cachottier."

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel malgré un sourire sur ces lèvres.

"Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler au début de l'enquête."

"Pour être sincère, avant qu'on ne vienne ici, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait été fiancée."

Ron eut un sourire en coin en fixant son camarade du coin de l'œil.

"Harry ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Elle t'en a parlé car elle te faisait confiance."

"Je suppose que oui."

"Et tu n'as jamais pensé que..enfin…"

Un grand sourire moqueur ornait les lèvres du rouquin ce qui fut un signe annonciateur pour Harry.

"Que quoi ? Va au bout de tes pensées."

"Et bien…Tu penses qu'elle en pinçait pour toi ?"

Harry s'arrêta net dans sa course, il se raidit légèrement en regardant son ami.

"Ron … on est en train de parler de Parkinson."

"Oui je sais. Il y a une heure, cette idée ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit mais sa mère nous a bien dit et toi aussi, qu'elle te faisait confiance. De plus sa mère a plus où insinué qu'il y avait peut-être un peu plus qu'une histoire de simple confiance."

Harry se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Pansy ? L'aimer ? Non c'est impossible, pas après ce qu'il s'était dit en scellant leur secret. Une simple question de confiance, voilà ce que c'était, une simple confiance.

"Non tu divagues, il n'y avait rien entre Parkinson et moi."

"Ça je le sais…à moins que tu m'es encore caché des choses…"

"Ron…"

"Ça va, j'ai compris. Je sais qu'il n'y avait entre vous mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour toi."

"Je ne sais pas, "dit Harry en poussant un soupir.

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Etait-elle coupable ou non ?

Lui cherchait-il des excuses ?

Harry ne se put se morfondre plus longtemps car son ami le fit vite revenir à la réalité.

"La tête de Malefoy s'il savait ça."

"Il suffit que tu lui dise quand on ira le voir et tu sauras."

Le sourire de Ron disparut.

"On est vraiment obligé d'aller le voir ?"

"Oui et pas plus tard que maintenant."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque son ami sortit une flopé de jurons à l'encontre des anciens serpentards.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Je fais au plus vite pour la suite.


End file.
